


Where It Roots

by DancingOnCapitals



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bleeding, Blood, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnCapitals/pseuds/DancingOnCapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is alone in the forest. He forgot time and night broke on him. That is when he meets a stranger. The bantering begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It Roots

It’s dark. Pitch black. He can’t see his own hands in front of his eyes.

Merlin knew it had not exactly been a good idea to collect wild garlic this late of day but he loves making his own pesto with it.

He lifts his left arm, opens his hand and whispers a few syllables.

A bright flame springs from his palm painting the trees around him in soft light.

Merlin blinks a few times at the light in his hand. It’s been a long time since he had used it. It had been a long time since he had been out in the dark, alone and without his phone.

Having magic has not been the same for a few years now. And it definitely is not the same as it was in the dawn of the new age. He still uses it for his domestic chores, but apart from that he doesn’t see much use in it, now that medicine is good enough to heal most of the people he would have saved in a different time. It is of no use at his current job for sure. At least he can’t use it without being discovered – although people would probably take him for some kind of hobby magician. Yes, sometimes he thinks he is born in the wrong time.

Merlin sighs and lowers his left hand to illuminate the path in front of him. He can see the lanterns that line the main path that will lead him out of the forest through the trees but it is too far to make it there without light.

“That’s just typical! Going out when the sun is setting already.” talking to himself is a habit he had acquired since he left home for the big city.

This forest is closest to home he could find once the big city turned out to be less charming than he had expected. Finding friends, or a purpose, turns out to be harder in a town much bigger than a village where everybody knows each other and secrets are not a thing.

Ten minutes and a few scratches and bruises later, he reaches the path. Some of the lanterns aren’t working, but the light they cast is enough to find the way.

Merlin closes his left hand to make the flames disappear, steps out of the underwood and pockets the herbs he had found before night had covered everything in darkness.

He is still fumbling with the herbs in his pocket when he makes his way home, so he only notices that he is not alone anymore when it is too late.

The other one seems to haven’t been paying attention as well and the two people crash full on. The force of impact throws Merlin back and he lands on the ground.

When he looks up, his eyes meet blue ones. It is Merlin’s instinct to always meet people with friendliness but the apologetic smile drips from his face like water from a melting icicle when he meets the stranger’s gaze.

The man is tall and blond. His blue eyes add to the features on his face that still seem soft despite the angry look on his face. He looks upset, as if Merlin had run into him on purpose, as he glares at the unfortunate Merlin whom the unexpected encounter had sent into dirt.

“Can’t you watch where you’re going?!” The man asks more in a rhetorical manner than not.

“I could ask you the same.” Merlin replies and hurries to get up. “You could have watched your step as well. There are other people in this world as well, you know?”

He bites his tongue but it’s too late.

The other one chuckles in a baffled manner.

“Don’t you know who I am?” he asks.

The arrogance in his voice fuels Merlin’s loose tongue once more.

“Should I? I assume you don’t know who I am either, so that’s that.”

The stranger grins. His features ae soft and Merlin can’t help but notice the beauty in it.

“You’re an ass and I am the Mayor’s son!” he sounds offended.

“Should I be impressed now?” Merlin doesn’t even try to hold back anymore. His snappiness has brought him trouble at home; it was only a matter of time until it would bring him trouble here.

“I’d like you to shut up now.” The mayor’s son clenches his hands into fists.

“I’d like to have a wild garlic pesto with my pasta. It looks like neither of us will get their will tonight.” The other one is slightly taller than him but Merlin is ready to defend himself.

“Has nobody ever taught you some manners?”

A rush of excitement floods Merlin’s body. For some reason, the prospect of serious trouble never worries him. In fact, he rather enjoys escaping it by sheer luck. And a little bit of magic.

“It looks like nobody taught you some, either.” Merlin says, and means it.

Just when Merlin is sure he will have to ward off a stroke, he hears a sound.

The other man must have heard it as well; he pauses in his movement.

A grunt.

The two men look at each other.

Another grunt. Close this time and answered by a few more grunts.

Merlin’s eyes widen. He sees the reaction mirrored on the face opposite of his.

“Wild hogs” he whispers.

Another grunt.

“Run!” Merlin says and both chose the worst option possible and run.

“That tree, there!” the guy yells and climbs an enormous tree. Merlin is right behind, but he simply isn’t made for climbing.

“For god’s sake!” An arm reaches from above and grabs Merlin’s left hand. Merlin ignores the strange sensation that the touch leaves on his skin and with the help, he makes it onto the tree just in time before the mob of wild hogs reach the tree.

Merlin and the man sit on a big branch and watch the animals ravage at the tree’s roots.

“What the hell?”

“I know,” Merlin replies. “I mean at this time of year they are very aggressive but I’ve never seen a wild hog this aggressive; or this huge.”

Merlin looks over his left shoulder and once again meets blue eyes looking at him.

“What are you? Some kind of wildlife expert?”

“Exactly. That’s how I immediately knew you are a dick.” Merlin grins.

“Oi!” the other one laughs and slaps his right hand against Merlin’s left shoulder. “Ouch!” his hand jerks away and he winces.

“What is it?” Merlin asks, all bantering forgotten.

“Nothing.” the other replies. “Must have cut my hand while climbing the tree.”

“Let me see.” Merlin says and reaches for the injured hand

The other one winces at the touch and Merlin feels that tingling sensation once again.

A deep cut on his palm reaches from the thumb’s base a few inches towards the other fingers. It is bleeding pretty badly.

“Hang on.” Merlin says and loosens the neckerchief from his neck. “Hold still.” He commands and he can see it in the blue eyes shining in the dark that the other one doesn’t like to be told what to do. He obeys and holds his hand perfectly still while Merlin wraps the fabric with delicate fingers around the bleeding hand.

“I don’t even know your name.” The other one says while watching Merlin vet his hand.

“My name is Merlin.” Merlin replies and continues mumbling a few words under his breath.

“You're not from Camelot.”

“No.” Merlin chuckles and lets go of the hand.

Both retun their attention towards the ground. The wild hogs have disappeared. The forest is perfectly silent.

They wait another five minutes in silence before daring to descend from the safety of the tree, then they make their way towards the city.

“What were you even doing here alone in the forest?” Merlin asks. His attempt to sound casual fails but the other doesn’t seem to notice.

“My father thinks it forges you character when you wander the woods alone at night.”

Merlin isn’t sure what to think of that reply but before he can say something the other stops, turns around and looks at him.

“What were _you_ doing alone in the woods? You were coming from the underwood. What was your business there?”

Merlin produces the wild garlic from his pocket and holds it up.

“I was collecting dinner.”

Blue eyes look at him in disbelief. “You’re weird.”

Merlin laughs. The other joins.

They exist the forest and reach the main road without further incidents. At the crossroad they stop.

“I’m going this way.” The stranger says, pointing over his shoulder and down the road leading right.

“Then this is where we part, my lord.” Merlin says and earns a thump against his shoulder. “I see your hand doesn’t hurt anymore.” He says and silently compliments his work.

“Oh, yeah.” The man stares at the neckerchief that covers his hand.

"You're welcome." Merlin says.

"What?" The other asks.

"For saving your hand." Merlin explains.

The other gabs Merlins shoulder and looks deep into his eyes.

"Take care, Merlin. Everything is bigger in the city."

They stand and stare at each other in silence for a few moments.

“Um,” Merlin awkwardly starts. “I gotta go.”

“oh, yeah, me too.” The other says and scratched the back of his head.

“See ya.” He says and turns around. He stops after a few steps and turns around once again facing Merlin. “I’m Arthur, by the way.”

“Nice meeting you, Arthur.” Merlin replies with a smile.

Arthur returns the smile before turning around and disappearing in the night.

“Arthur.” Merlin whispers to himself and makes his way home.

Another secret he will have to keep walking in the opposite direction. Away from him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My fist attempt on a Merlin fic. Merthur gives me all the feels


End file.
